Knight in Shining Armor
by Butch x BC lover
Summary: A Powerpuff version of the Legend of Zelda. ButchxButtercup oneshot if you don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own the ppg or any of the content in this story. This is a ButchxButtercup oneshot. Do not be disappointed if you find out that Butch has to save Buttercup. I also got some ideas from the Legend of Zelda.

Long ago, in the faraway land of Hyrule, there is a beautiful princess named Buttercup. She is sixteen, and she wants to someday meet the knight in shining armor. A valiant knight that knows how to swing a sword and protect a princess from evil. And, she plays the ocarina. She is protected by her guardian Impa, the member of the hidden Sheikah tribe. Impa is not old, nor young. She is middle aged, like thirty four. Buttercup is the envy of most maidens in the land. She has everything most maidens don't have- onyx hair, emerald eyes, ivory skin, and ruby lips. She has a deepest fear... This fear... That the land will be taken over by evil. There is a young boy, who is really handsome and brave. His name is Butch, and he is the most handsome man in his hometown called Ordon Village. Most women wanted him, but he chooses neither of them. He has dark hair, forest green eyes, and ivory skin. He is also very muscular and tall. He rides a horse named Epona. There is a stuck up woman in the village, and she is called Morebucks. Morebucks wanted to marry Butch, but he keeps rejecting her. One day, Butch rides off to the castle to meet the beautiful princess.

Buttercup is sitting on her throne as the handsome man walks in. She gasps. He is the one that she wants! Butch kneels at the princess' feet as she stared at him. "My name is Butch," He said, "Young lady, you are the princess of this land. Is that true?" "Yes," Buttercup replied, trying to be princess-like. She does not know how to greet people, but she is still kind-hearted and pure. She leads the brave young man out into the courtyard. "You are the one who will save Hyrule. The Chosen Hero, chosen by the gods." She said. Butch nods valiantly. He is suddenly lost in the eyes of the beautiful princess as she continues discussing the prophecy and the fate of Hyrule. "... Do you understand what I said?" Buttercup asked. Butch shakes his head as he gets back to reality. "Sorry, It's that you're so beautiful." He apologized while blushing. "It's okay," Buttercup assured him, "That happens to people sometimes. But not with me, actually." Just then, thunder boomed over the land. Buttercup is getting really terrified. "What's happening?!" She asked. Butch pulls out his sword to protect the princess. A dark figure appears behind the terrified princess. She became encased in a crystal prison. "Save me!" Buttercup said, "Go get the master sword and find this man who just encased me in this prison!" "I'll save you! Don't worry, my princess!" Butch said valiantly. The dark figure disappeared, along with the princess.

Butch hurried to the Temple of Time to find the Master Sword. He then pulls it out of the pedestal, like a hero does. He holds it in the air for a minute, then runs outside. Instead of the beautiful town, he sees a town in ruins and the darkness across the sky. He is in the future, and there are zombies in the ruins, the shops, and the houses. While walking to the drawbridge, he is caught by a zombie. Butch forces the zombie off with the Master Sword. He ran to the field to find his horse. His horse is acting really nervous for some reason, so he tries to calm her down. He got on Epona and rode off to the tower where the princess is taken. When the hero reached the tower, he got off his horse and entered. He ran up all of the steps, and found the evil king's lair. "Let the princess go," He said. "No," A menacing voice said, "You can call me Igor. I took her because I want her gone, and I want to take over the land." Butch pulls out the sword once again. The terrified princess is hovering over the battle scene, watching as they begin to fight. Igor stabs Butch in the chest with his dagger. Butch groans in pain as his chest bleeds. He raises the sword and tries to fight him. He notices huge amounts of blood falling out of his chest, so he covers it up with a piece of cloth. Butch stabs Igor in the back, and then takes the blade out. The evil king groaned in pain as he starts dying of defeat. "And never rise again!" Butch said as he saves Buttercup from the prison. "Thanks for saving me," Buttercup said. She kissed him, and he kissed back.

The tower started rumbling as the pair made out. "We got to get out of here," Buttercup said in a terrified tone. They escaped just before the tower collaspes. Butch is about to hold his sword up in victory when suddenly Igor turns into a huge dragon. Buttercup healed his wounds just before she got separated from him. The fire surrounds the hero and the evil dragon. The princess watches in fear as they fought. Butch slices the tail off Igor's dragon form. The dragon roars in pain as he collaspes to the feet of the Chosen Hero. Butch places the Master Sword through the top of the dragon's head. Igor turned back to human form, and he is banished to the Dark Realm. Butch holds up the sword in victory. Buttercup runs up to her hero and hugs him tightly. Butch hugs back and kisses her on the lips. Butch returned the Master Sword to the Temple of Time, and everything went back to normal.

The next day...

Butch is standing in the central part of Castle Town, waiting for the princess of Hyrule to marry him. Buttercup walks out the door, and she sees the brave knight in shining armor waiting for her. She approaches him. The priest is ready to make them take the vows. "Princess Buttercup, will you take Lord Butch to be your wedded Prince?" He asked the princess. "I do," Buttercup said. "Lord Butch, will you take this beautiful princess to be your wedded Princess?" The priest asked the heroic knight. "I do," Butch said. "And will you promise to protect the beautiful princess and stay by her side until death parts you?" The priest asked the heroic knight in shining armor. "I promise to protect and stay by your side, Princess Buttercup." Butch said. "You are now Prince and Princess of Hyrule," The priest concluded. Butch and Princess Buttercup kissed, and the crowd cheered loudly. They walked back down the aisle, and their relatives congrulated them with flowers and shouts. The royal guards led the happily wed couple to the ball room. Butch is to sit on the throne with Buttercup. "I thank him for saving me from evil," Buttercup said to the people, "And I feel blessed to have had this knight in shining armor as my Prince."

And the Princess lived happily ever after with her knight in shining armor...


End file.
